


Existentialism and Peach Pie

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has descended and is trying to figure out a few things like mysterious injuries, what's for dessert, and Colonel Jack O'Neill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existentialism and Peach Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Starts near the end of Orpheus and contains references to Fragile Balance, Lifeboat, and Urgo as well as my own explanation as to why Daniel has that tiny bed in Chimera. Also, contains references to _The Wizard of Oz_, _A Christmas Story_, and a movie from the seventies.
> 
> Written for Merrov for the Jack/Daniel Ficathon 2009.

After nearly two days, they were back on Earth at the SGC. Bra'tac and Ry'ac were on their way to the infirmary to rest and recover under Fraiser's watchful eye and the remaining enslaved Jaffa were on their way home. Teal'c had his mojo back and was smiling, well, he was certainly smiling on the inside, confidence in his physical abilities restored. The mission was over. All the loose ends were tied up in a neat camo bow, all except for one.

Jack glanced over at Daniel who was returning his weapon to the armory. Nothing unusual there, protocol was protocol. The odd thing was that Daniel had chosen a P-90 for the mission and not his familiar Beretta. Not that that was a problem, Daniel was well-qualified to use almost any weapon available at the SGC, and quite a few others that weren't. Jack was pretty sure Daniel knew how to knock a man down at two hundred meters with a boomerang; he had scary hidden talents like that.

"Hey, Daniel, what's with the speak softly and carry a big gun deal?" Jack asked.

Daniel furrowed his brow, looking back and forth between his friend and the sergeant taking charge of his weapon. He shrugged. "Oh that. It just seemed like the right time, that's all. See you at the debrief? I've got some things to do in my office."

"Sure." Right time. Whatever.

*^*

There was a light on somewhere in the house, and Jack knew he would not be able to get back to sleep until he found out what was going on. He threw back the covers and slipped out of bed. The light was coming from the hall bath where Jack found his houseguest standing in front of the mirror in flannel pajama bottoms intently studying himself.

He leaned against the doorjamb, cocking his head to the right. "Whatcha doin'?"

Despite Jack's stealth, Daniel didn't give any indication he was surprised by Jack's presence. He didn't startle easily anymore. Something about his glowy days must have given him a sixth sense about when someone was nearby.

Turning to face his friend, Daniel said, "I have been wondering why I look different than before I Ascended. My hair is different, my eyesight is a fraction worse, I have gained some muscle in my arms and chest. I thought maybe whoever sent me back wasn't sure what I looked like before."

"Thought is past tense. Something changed your mind?" Jack asked, curious.

"This," Daniel said, raising his left arm and pointing to a jagged scar high on his inner arm. "I hadn't really paid it any attention until Sam pointed it out when we were in the gym together. She said it looked like it was made by a rather wicked knife the natives carried on a planet you went to in the year I was away. I certainly didn't get this since I've been back. As far as I am concerned whatever caused this never happened."

Jack pushed away from the doorframe for a closer look. He gently traced the smooth, pinkish skin with a rough finger. Daniel was right; the injury was recent, but not _that_ recent. He took a step back, reminding himself that Daniel hadn't invited his touch. "What are you getting at?"

If the hadn't been in the tiny bathroom, Jack was certain Daniel would have been pacing and hand-waving. As it was, he would have sworn he saw a storm brewing in Daniel's blue eyes. The boy was on a roll now.

"These changes aren't a mistake. I think the Ancients put me back together how I would have been if I had stayed on this plane of existence, if I hadn't gotten radiation poisoning and Ascended. In that year, I would have changed my hair, worked out more, and gotten that scar."

"Like you never went away." Jack's said, tone matter-of-fact.

Daniel nodded. "Except I did go away. Don't you think this means something?"

"Yeah, they didn't like your haircut."

"Jack…"

"I don't know what it means, Daniel, but I do know what it feels like to have somebody tampering with your body. Ever since Loki kidnapped me for his little experiments, I've felt like there's a square hole in me and that someone jammed a round peg into it. Each day that feeling fades a little. Soon it will be gone. You'll get there eventually."

"Unearned scars and all?" Daniel asked.

"Yep." Subject change time. A Daniel in the depths of pondering the meaning of life was a Daniel who would not go back to sleep. Jack knew just how to distract him. "And speaking of scars, and since you're in a sharing mood, can I finally see your appendix scar?"

Daniel stared open-mouthed at Jack, then the clouds passed from his eyes. "Sure. Why not?"

"'Bout time." Jack said. The result of his request was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome. He bounced on his toes while Daniel eased the elastic waistband of his pajama bottoms down on the right side far enough to reveal the old scar.

"I never knew why you kept asking to see this thing."

"Because I knew it would annoy you for me to keep asking."

Jack leaned in for a closer look at the small scar, faded by the passing of time. He noticed Daniel didn't have a tan line. Was that the Ancients' doing, too? Oma was a sly ol' gal. "Hmm, it's so small."

Daniel chuckled, struggling to sound affronted, he said, "Jack, never plant your face close to another man's, uh, groin and say 'it's so small.' Some guys might take offense."

"What? Oh shit." Jack stood up blushing and stammering. "Sorry. I'm sure it's not. Small, I mean. I was complimenting Fraiser's handiwork."

"I know. It's nice to see unflappable Jack get…"

"Flapped?" Jack finished, adding some arm flutters and a butt wiggle.

"Definitely." Daniel resettled the waistband of his pajamas.

"Do you think we solved anything here?" Jack asked.

"I think so," Daniel answered with an enigmatic smile.

*^*

Jack poked his head in Daniel's office door. "Daniel. Lunch."

Closing down his computer, Daniel said, "Sure."

As they headed off to the commissary, Jack said, "You're rarely this obedient."

"And yet you're always this smug. The thing is I'm hungry. So I might as well indulge your charming 'request' for my…" Daniel stopped realizing he was talking to air. He turned to find Jack standing four feet behind him looking stunned. "What?"

"You're never hungry," Jack stated firmly.

"I beg to differ. I am often hungry. I just choose not to acknowledge it. Today I am acknowledging it. Also, I'd like some peach pie."

"That's it. I'm taking you in for a CAT scan. Maybe Urgo is back in your head. You don't like peach pie."

"Maybe I never gave peach pie a fair chance. I like the idea of peach pie."

"As much as I have led you to believe in its mystical and healing powers, there is nothing existential about pie." They had reached the elevator, and Jack pressed the call button. "Still, if you're ready to give peach a chance then I'm with you."

"You did not just say that," Daniel said with a groan, rolling his eyes. "I will be seeking revenge on behalf the English language.:

As the elevator door slid open, Jack said, "I'd like to see you try, Pie Boy."

*^*

Fortunately, it was a short walk back to the gate from the _Stromos_. Still weak from having a dozen or more consciousnesses within him, Daniel leaned heavily on Jack. Jack was glad to take on the extra weight that was Daniel and Daniel alone. They plodded along silently until the gate came into view.

"Do you know what it felt like?" Daniel asked.

Jack had wondered if Daniel wanted to talk about what had happened. There was a time Daniel would have clammed up after tersely saying he was fine.   
"Other than the nail in the head thing?" Jack prompted.

"Yes, other than that."

Jack nodded. It would help him to know, help them deal with the weird alien shit that the galaxy kept slinging their way.

Even though there was no one near enough to hear, Daniel dropped his voice to an intense whisper. "In part, I imagine it was a bit like being Ascended. Observing, but not being able to act. If I tried too hard to affect an outcome there would be repercussions. In this case, insanity rather than being cast out. It was frightening, and not just for that reason. I was afraid I would never be able to have my life back again, that I'd be trapped watching someone, or a dozen someones, live my life."

"Like being a host," Jack said quietly.

Daniel stopped and looked steadily into Jack's eyes, "I suppose you would know better than I would after hosting Kanan."

With a nearly imperceptible shiver, Jack shook off the bad memory. "Yeah, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." He thought of Kinsey. Okay, one person. He pressed his left hand against Daniel's back, propelling them forward once more. "It's good to have you back."

"I wish we could quit having to say that to one another."

Jack grinned, "Then we need to stop getting in situations where it's necessary."

They waited as Teal'c dialed the gate home, and the wormhole activated with its usual startling violence, then they said as one, "Like that's ever going to happen."

*^*

Three in the afternoon on the hottest day of the year was not the best time to be helping a friend move, but when the friend was Daniel, how could Jack say no?

Surveying the bed of the truck, Jack estimated they had about four more trips worth of boxes to take into the house. He could hardly believe he had put most of Daniel's stuff into storage by himself a little more than a year ago. He'd been running on nothing but caffeine and junk food at the time. Sleep and peace had eluded him for a long time. It was only when Daniel had come back to him, to them, that he'd started to feel like he could cope again.

Daniel had been staying at the SGC, and occasionally Jack's place, for months now. Today that changed. He'd bought a house, a house that seemed entirely too small for a six foot tall man who collected old books like Jack collected fish tales.

Jack hefted a box marked "office" that should have been labeled "Weapons grade naquadah - Use forklift" and carried it into the house. Dropping it with a thud on to the floor of the tiny office, Jack went in search of Daniel. He found him shifting an antique dresser in the bedroom.

"The place is starting to shape up, but what's with the bed that belongs to the Lollipop Guild?"

"Hmm?" Daniel murmured distractedly.

Jack cupped Daniel's shoulders with his palms and turned him around to face the bed. "That tiny Munchkin bed. Is it even a twin?"

"Sam let me borrow it. She had it in storage. I haven't picked out a new one yet. I'm leaning towards a king."

Jack sat gingerly on the mattress. It had virtually no support. He could feel the springs poking him in the backside. "Decide quick before it gives you tetanus or something."

"Yes, Jack," Daniel said patiently. "I've almost come to a decision. Now, would you like to harass me some more or would you like a beer?"

"I can't do both?"

"No."

"Beer please." Jack chirped in his best Stepford friend imitation.

"Be right back." Daniel headed to the kitchen at the back of the house. Jack watched him go.

*^*

Before Daniel could knock, Jack's front door opened leaving Daniel standing there with his fist in the air and nothing to hit. He quickly dropped his hand to his thigh, rubbing the palm on his dark jeans. "May I come in?" he asked.

Jack waved him in. "You asked to come over, so I guess you'd better."

Daniel went into the living room while Jack closed the door. "Sorry about inviting myself over, but my place isn't right for this."

Jack flopped down on the couch, legs spread, comfortable. "Right for what?"

"Right for this," Daniel said right before kneeling between Jack's feet and swooping in for a kiss.

Daniel's lips were soft and mobile over Jack's. Jack let the kiss happen; he was surprised and wary. Daniel eased away with a gentle sigh, resting his head against Jack's shoulder. "I thought I might like that. I was right."

Pieces fell into place in Jack's head and he pushed Daniel away. He stood up and paced across the floor. "Oh my God! I'm peach pie!"

Obviously puzzled, Daniel asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You've been trying new things; new house, new weapon, new dessert, kissing men. I am peach pie, something you thought you might like." Jack ran his hands through his hair causing it to stick up. This was all wrong. Completely wrong. He just couldn't figure out how. He was certain of one thing – he wanted Daniel to kiss him again.

Daniel stood up gracefully from the floor and crossed the room to Jack. He cradled Jack's face in his palms. "Jack, you are not peach pie. You are apple pie."

"And that's better how?" Jack asked, searching Daniel's face for the answer to a different question.

"I kinda like peach pie, but I love apple pie."

"Love? Pie?" Things were starting to clear up for Jack. The light at the end of the proverbial tunnel was shining. All he had to do was untangle himself from this extended metaphor about baked goods.

Daniel shook his head. "Love you, Jack. I have for a while now. However, I have no idea how you feel."

How did Jack feel about having his best friend in the galaxy standing so close, taking a breath at the same time he did, imploring him with his eyes to say something? Maybe he should extend that metaphor just one more time.

"Can I have my pie with whipped cream?"

Daniel laughed, wrapping his arms around Jack and burying his face in Jack's neck. "You can have whatever you want, Jack, as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure I love you. I'm sure I want you."

"Just like that?" Daniel asked.

"Just like that, meaning seven years and millions of miles of togetherness without killing each other, just like that. It must be love. Or motion sickness."

"So does this mean we can rip off each others clothes and do dirty things to one another. And, uh, could we save the whipped cream for another time?"

"Spoilsport. Let's go to the bedroom."

"Now who's being a spoilsport? I want you to do me right here on the couch or the coffee table."

"_Do_ you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Bedroom now." Jack grabbed Daniel's hand and dragged him down the hall. Daniel didn't put up a fight.

"Lights?" Jack asked once they reached the dimness of his bedroom.

"Don't care. No camera, though, and plenty of action."

"Smart ass." Jack said, pulling Daniel close for a kiss. His hands drifted around to Daniel's backside, cupping the firm globes of his butt. "Nice ass."

"Flatterer," Daniel said. He leaned forward capturing Jack's lips once more. This time Jack threw himself into the kiss. He prided himself on being a good kisser. Daniel moaned, the sound coming from deep in his chest.

Jack took encouragement from that sound, deepening the kiss, exploring Daniel's mouth, seeking out every spot that made Daniel's breath come faster. In turn, Daniel pressed closer, bringing their denim-covered erections into contact.

With obvious reluctance, Jack released Daniel's mouth. Daniel backed away, yanked his shirt over his head, and began undoing his jeans before stopping to deal with his shoes first. "Off with the clothes. Hurry up," he commanded.

"Please tell me you aren't one of those guys who thinks foreplay is overrated because I kind of like it. I'm a snuggler, too."

Daniel huffed with annoyance. "In case you didn't notice me rubbing up against you like a cat in heat, let me explain. I am so hot for you I'm about to spontaneously combust. Can we at least get horizontal and naked before I embarrass myself?" While explaining, Daniel pushed down his jeans and underwear. He presented himself to Jack for inspection. "Well?"

"Guh. I love that you don't have tan lines and this," Jack said, stepping forward to stroke along Daniel's jutting cock, "is definitely not small."

Daniel tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Please, Jack," he begged.

"Please what?"

"Anything."

"Get on the bed."

Daniel tossed the covers aside and lay down in the middle of the bed. "King-size, right?" he asked.

Jack paused in the midst of undoing his belt. "Most definitely," he said with a smirk. "So's the bed."

"Let's not talk about our dicks anymore, unless it's about you slicking up yours and thrusting it in my ass."

"Oh God," Jack moaned. His pants were off in a flash. He was about to join Daniel on the bed when Daniel stopped him with a hand to the chest.

"Lube. Back right pocket of my jeans."

With tube in hand, Jack returned to the bed, lying full length over Daniel's supine form, careful not to let his weight fall too heavily on the other man. They kissed lingeringly, thrusting against one another. Daniel parted his thighs and lifted his knees, inviting more intimate contact.

"You know, I've never done this before."? Jack admitted.

Daniel nodded once. "Me either, but I have read about it, even watched a movie."

Chuckling, Jack said, "Of course, you did. So, step one? Wait, I know this one." While Jack's left hand had been busily caressing the smooth skin of Daniel's inner thighs, he had managed to deftly open the tube of lube with his right hand and coat two fingers. Daniel sucked in a breath when Jack's fingers began stroking his perineum and teasingly caressing his hole.

"Mmm. Feels good."

"And this?" Jack said as he slipped his index finger into warm waiting flesh. He eased the finger in and out slowly, waiting for Daniel to adjust to the intrusion before adding a second finger.

Daniel tightened his muscles experimentally around Jack's caressing fingers. "I can't wait for the real thing, Jack."

"Me either. This is kinda weird. Good, intimate, but weird."

"Weird? You may be the one with his fingers up someone's ass, but I am the one who has fingers up his ass."

"Touché."

"And, oh yeah, that's it, from what I understand the experience to follow should be quite spectacular for both of us."

Jack removed his fingers, added more lube, and reinserted three, aiming for the spot he knew was there even without reading a book or watching a blue movie.

Daniel's body shook with the jolt of electricity that spread out from that spot, the spot, all along his nerve endings. Breath shaky, he wrapped a palm around Jack's wrist, stopping Jack's talented fingers from brushing against his prostate. "Stop. I want to come with you inside."

"Condoms in the jeans, too?"

"Right here." Daniel said. He plucked a foil package from beneath the pillow and handed it to Jack.

"Sneaky," Jack said approvingly. He tore the package open with his teeth, eased the condom onto his straining cock, and added more lube over it. He held Daniel's gaze while slowly entering him. Daniel's eyes widened and he let out a small satisfied sigh when Jack breached him.

Jack thrust experimentally, before easing back a little. He did this until he was fully sheathed within Daniel's body. "So, far it's pretty spectacular from this end. How about you?"

"Get moving or I'm going to have to…oooh."

Jack had pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in, knowing Daniel wanted to feel the force of his passion. He repeated the move several times until Daniel wrapped his legs around him, somehow managing to draw Jack in even more deeply. Thunderstruck, Jack became immobile, savoring the intimacy. Daniel regarded him with an expression of wonderment, eyes wide, color high, mouth open. The moved together, finding a rhythm, straining for release in each others arms. Daniel restlessly tossed his head back and forth on the pillow when Jack took his dick in hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts. The constant stimulation was too much. Daniel came with a choked cry.

Once Daniel came, Jack couldn't hold back, he thrust half a dozen more times and toppled over the edge into the mind-blowing orgasm Daniel had promised him. They pulled apart and sprawled bonelessly on the big bed.

"Wow," Daniel murmured.

"Wow? I have amazing hot sex with a linguist and all I get is 'wow'?" Jack teased.

"Double wow?"

"Not good enough."

"I know. Triple dog wow," Daniel said with grin.

"Now you're talkin'."

Jack kissed Daniel, long and hard. When he was done, they both were gasping for air.

"I need oxygen," Jack said.

"Before or after the cuddling?"

"After, should be fine. Come here, you." Jack opened his arms and Daniel went willingly into them.

They lay quietly for several minutes, touching, occasionally kissing. Finally, Jack asked, "So why now?"

Daniel shrugged. "It just seemed like the right time."

Right time. You betcha.


End file.
